Dokuga Drabble Drawble
by imanewme
Summary: Dokuga has Drabble Drawble chat nights. I participated in the first time January 16, 2010. These are my submissions. Future submissions to future Drabble Drawble nights will be archived here.


Prompt 1: Leave

Kagome peered out from under the covers with her eyes squinted. Did she really have to get up today? She pinched her eyes shut again and pulled the covers over her head. Just where did he get his energy anyway? It wasn't fair. He never seemed to need sleep.

_Fingertips trailing up her thigh, heady breath against her neck, sweat cooling on her skin causing her to shiver. . . _

The memories of the night before brought a soft smile. It may be difficult to leave the comfort of her bed, but the reason for her exhaustion was worth it.

Prompt 2: Knot

"Ow!" Kagome squeeled.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru wiggled his fingers freeing his hand from her hair tie.

She put her hand on her hips, eyes flashing. "What do you think you were doing, Mister?" she demanded.

After a few moments of silence, she let out an exasperated noise and crossed her arms.

"You're incorrigible; you know that," she huffed, working the ribbon in her hair with her fingertips. Her locks fell free from their binding and she tossed her head seductively.

"Shall we continue?" She purred.

He plucked the ribbon from her grasp and dissolved the offending bit of cloth.

"Yes. Lets."

Prompt 3: Needle

It was quiet. He was home, right? She knocked on his door gently. Usually he opened the door before she knocked. Panic washed across her and she rapped on the door harder.

Frustration overcame her and tears welled up in her eyes. How could she be so stupid? Tonight she had taken a chance. Now she was outside Sesshoumaru's house in the rain wearing nothing but a raincoat. Hopefully his neighbors wouldn't notice her.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha. Oh no. If only she were smaller than a needle! This was no good. Sesshoumaru's little brother would never let her live this down.

Prompt 4: Climb

Kagome laced her fingers around the vines and began to climb. Her classmates often commented on her muscular arms. If only they knew! It wasn't easy crawling in and out of that well with an 80 pound backpack on her shoulders.

Finally she hooked her arm over the edge of the well.

"Miko."

Startled she slipped, landing on her rump at the very bottom.

"Sesshoumaru!" she scolded, "I told you not to scare me when I'm climbing out of here!"

He peered into the well. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but she could swear he was smiling.

Prompt 5: Bark

Kagome's outfit was ruffled and dirty when she climbed out of the well again. Sesshoumaru stood, impassive as always, only blinking once when she lit into him.

"You! You scared me on purpose. Don't stand there as if you don't know what I'm talking about. If you had not scared me on purpose you'd have been helping me out of that muddy pit. Honestly!"

Her hands were balled into fists and her face was red.

Her face was beet red and she was glaring. He raised a delicate eyebrow, unconcerned. He knew her bark was much worse than her bite.

Prompt 6: Shade

He pulled the shade shut and sighed. He shouldn't have taken the time to undress before answering the door. Now Inuyasha was there and she was embarrassed. He would have to get dressed again before rescuing Kagome from his idiot brother.

He paused at that thought. Did he really have to bother? He wondered how long it would be before Inuyasha said something stupid.

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

The ground thundered as Inuyasha hit the ground. This was his chance. Quickly he opened the door and pulled her inside.

Kagome's mouth opened then shut again as she ogled him openly.

"You rang?"

Prompt 7: Tree

Sesshoumaru regarded the old tree thoughtfully. It seemed like just yesterday that his brother was firmly pinned under Kikyo's arrows. That was years ago in his time. Now it was hers.

He wondered what his life would have been like had she never fallen into the well. "A lifetime alone," he whispered, answering his own question.

He had spent years alone and now it was not enough. He would live on, she would die, and he would be alone again, but for now he had her. He placed his hand upon the bark. Only the tree would see it all.


End file.
